Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (full movie)
Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (full movie) is the 3rd YIFM/Ever After High crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Summery After the events of Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (full movie), Connor Lacey and Pals have word from Brooke Page that info for Madeline Hatter have Lizzie's mother is in danger and someone have to overthrone her mother. It's up to Connor Lacey, his friends and the Ever After High students to stop her from taking Plot In the Castleteria, Apple gets everyone's attention by asking for volunteers for the new Wonderland-themed feature for the school paper. Faybelle Thorn seconds Apple's proposition, for the sake of the Wonderlandian students and how they got here. She also has the time to point the finger at Raven Queen's mother due to her own personal grudge. Despite the fact that Raven accidentally insults Lizzie Hearts's mother in the process, Lizzie doesn't feel much spite for Raven. In fact, she's too caught up on missing home than to care what's happening around her. Raven continues babbling and eventually turns the situation around, claiming that it is indeed the headmaster's fault instead. Noticing that he's listening to her, Raven takes a seat. Apple is hooked on asking questions to the headmaster regarding Wonderland's curse, but he isn't up for it, shutting her down by continuing that the worlds must be kept separate. Before everyone leaves for class, Apple calls for a meeting at the Study Hall if anyone's still interested. After a tap-in personality scene about Raven and Apple, Brooke gets impatient and would rather they move onto the topic at hand. Proceeding to Apple's lunch-held meeting for the school newspaper, Apple finds that only one person in present: Darling Charming. Darling unintentionally rambles on until Lizzie barges in, who follows by stating that she feels distressed for today is her mother's birthday. She hands Apple and Darling her mother's invitation but Faybelle swipes it away. Faybelle claims that by being the most powerful fairy, she should be the one in helping Lizzie go to Wonderland. She is interrupted as soon as Raven teleports in the scene with Briar, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny, and Maddie, apologizing for her tardiness. Brooke, for one, is sick of the students' antics and wishes that things were more straightforward. With that said, Madeline takes notice of Brooke's voice. Using that to help her, Brooke announces that there's a plot against the Queen of Hearts. Madeline spreads the news around the group and the lot of them decide on researching as much as possible as to how to get back. Raven finds one interesting fact in particular, and that's the fact that school is only held one day a year in Wonderland. But because school is only held on one day, the need for cramming intensively is more than likely possible. Raven apologizes for what she'd said back in the Castleteria, but this is confusing for Brooke. The narrators elaborate how the Evil Queen got captured in the first place, concluding that the Evil Queen was imprisoned in the Mirror Realm and is trapped behind all mirrors. Behind the mirror, the Evil Queen realizes that there is now an open opportunity to make Raven accept her destiny, and that's by giving her a push in that direction. She does so by pushing a book off the shelf in the material plane through her realm. After discovering that there's a picture of the Evil Queen in that Wonderland book, Apple uses her examination app to enhance and depict the image, finding out that it's the book in her hand reads the Wonderland curse. Raven's friends are confident that she can reverse the curse, but Raven isn't so sure about it herself as she's struggled to actually get to the Study Hall. The others assure Raven that they believe in her, so Raven gives it a try. After a revelation that reading the curse backwards was the wrong way to go, Raven, Apple, Lizzie, Maddie, Briar, Kitty, and Darling are all transported to Wonderland while Bunny and Alistair are unaware as to where they've disappeared to. Meanwhile, the girls find themselves transported down a rabbit hole. After transforming into new dresses, they land in Wonderland and try making their way to the Card Castle. The six go down Watch-Winder Way and find phenomenal and exotic Wonderland animals around them, clearly out of the ordinary. At one point, Lizzie is ecstatic by how they're back in Wonderland, the curse is lifted and the border is open. Prompting Lizzie to not jump to conclusions, Lizzie interrupts Raven by her trauma: discovering that the fields ahead of them are poisoned by the still-existing curse. In the distance, the six find the White Knight traveling on horseback, warning them that people are out to get them. They hesitantly follow the White Knight, who accidentally leads them to Wonderland High where they meet the Red Knight, who prohibits them from exiting once they touch school grounds unless they have a hall pass signed by the vice-principal. By that time, the narrators have caught a case of Wonderland fever and Brooke is required to narrate the rest of the story. As soon as the girls make their way to the school building, they acknowledge that under the Red Knight's armor is Chase Redford. Chase apologizes for how he's acted and affirms that the girls won't be late for the Queen of Hearts's birthday party - school ends at three, an hour before teatime. There they also meet the White Rabbit, Bunny's father. The White Rabbit leads the girls to their first class, but Lizzie brings up the topic of more pressing matters, proven to be true after the White Rabbit recites a prophecy. As soon as the second bell rings, the White Rabbit leaves the girls to it and proceeds to his next order of business. As Maddie explains how painting doors and entering them work in Wonderland High, they make their way to Fishlosophy 101. To their dismay, the talking furniture sets them off and forbids them from sitting down. Mentioning the line "fish out of water", Raven earns the girls a blind pass and they get transported to their next lesson, which is math. Apple easily solves the problem, stating that the problem was only over-complicated. The girls then make their way to debate class, where they catch Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (who are portrayed as primates here) arguing over affirmative and negative positions, endlessly yelling at each other. Apple tries to get in the middle and stop them, but all the confusion is stopped by the school bell, signalling the students for lunch. As Apple and Kitty take their seats, Courtly Jester is speculating from afar. When she approaches the girls, the only one she turns a cold shoulder to is Lizzie, who gets angered at Courtly's behavior. But because she is the study body president, Apple believes this is a good time to notify Courtly about the plot against the Queen of Hearts, though this is much to Lizzie's annoyance. Courtly is later in the halls conversing with the White Rabbit. She is determined to ensure that the girls will not graduate, so she orders him to make their coursework impossible. As soon as the bell rings again, the girls make their way to their second set of classes. Little do the girls know that the classes have been knocked up, making it impossible to pass. Due to their instincts of playing regular chess, Madeline declares that chess has been turned into un-chess, where anything unrelated to chess goes. At that note, Raven dubs the un-chess match a dance-off. Chase has a dance battle with the White Knight, but due to the fact that dancing was not part of his training curriculum, Raven is counting on his slim chance of winning. As expected, the Red Knight slips off the dance floor, leaving the girls with a pass. They are soon transported to Teatime 101, where the objective of the lesson was to literally think "outside the box" while pressured. Next, the six pass Teatime 101 and find that they've shrunk, or the school's grown huge. Finding that there's only one usable door, the six enter it and walk down a small corridor, crawling through a door to the vice-principal's office, discovering that the vice-principal was Courtly all along. Madeline points out that Courtly's the traitor, but her obliviousness and slowness to catch on is what makes Courtly annoyed. However, the idea of overthrowing the Queen of Hearts is preposterous to Lizzie and she demands Courtly let them out of the school. Courtly, however, winds her clocks backwards and makes sure that the girls don't ever graduate, sending them into a lifelong sentence of detention. However, the school rules specifically state that sending students to detention without a trial is not permitted, a rule set by Courtly herself that she must follow. Courtly breezily declares a trial, confident that the girls would be found guilty anyways. Back at Ever After High, Alistair and Bunny are still in the search for their missing friends. They go up to a tower and find Dexter stuck in a trunk, who ended up there because he has been searching for Darling. Daring flies by the window on dragon back, surprising everyone and urging them to get on because he has an idea of where Darling is. Daring is betting that she's studying in the library and lets out a pretentious chuckle, accidentally steering into the school building and is pressed charges by police officers. Dexter, Alistair, and Bunny take the search from there. In Wonderland, the six girls are being led to court by the card guards. Their judge (the Caterpillar) unreasonably questions them, agitating them further. A now-angered Apple takes a stand and complains on about how Courtly is the reason why they're stuck there in the first place. Her remark shocks the crowd and right on the dot, Courtly walks in and would like to swiftly end it by sentencing the girls guilty as charged. As the vice-principal, she personally twists things up and charges the girls with unruliness if found innocent, and graduated if found guilty, following their lifelong detention sentence - making this a win-win situation in her perspective. Like the Evil Queen, Brooke discovers that she too has the ability to interact with objects like pushing books off of shelves. She then tries to figure out how to use this new found skill to send messages. In Wonderland court, the caterpillar judge concludes it with a guilty, or extremely guilty, plead. Given that they have one more trump card left, Kitty blurts out that Courtly's attempt at taking over Lizzie's destiny would be futile if she doesn't sign the Storybook of Legends, which her mother has. She instantly regrets saying that. The girls are then sent to detention and Courtly is triumphantly rejoicing in her office. Courtly calls in Chase to her office. Waiting for him to arrive, Courtly remembers that the Cheshire Cat can turn invisible, much to her dismay. The Evil Queen hears of this behind Courtly's makeup mirror and decides on helping Courtly by giving her her spell book. Once Chase arrives in her office, Courtly announces that she is anointing him as the acting vice-principal while she's away at the Queen of Hearts's birthday party. Concurrently, in detention, the girls are being forced into the room with no way out. The mockturtle awakes from his snooze and introduces himself to the girls, affirming that escape is impossible. Brooke wishes she could help them, but pushing books around is the most of her ability to interact with others. This news catches Maddie's attention and uses Brooke's ability to her advantage. Dexter, Bunny, and Alistair find a falling book from a top shelf. More books continue falling and they head down to check it out. Alistair catches on and believes that the books' have opened up to a specific page with an illuminated letter to spell out a message. They soon read it and notice how they need to get the Mad Hatter's help to break the girls out of detention. At the Mad Hatter's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe, Alistair, Bunny, Dexter, and the Mad Hatter play a recollection game where the Mad Hatter remembers how to escape from detention. He remembers that he used to be let out by beating the Mockturtle at tiddlywinks. But because Chase is the temporary acting vice-principal of Wonderland High, the Mockturtle would rather the girls trial by swords instead of tiddlywinks. At that note, they are sent out of detention and onto the school grounds, surrounded by the students egging them on to sword fight. The White Knight blocks Chase's blow and defends the girls, who escape down a rabbit hole following the White Rabbit. The girls take wrong turns in the rabbit holes and are spewed out portals all over Wonderland from one portal to the next. Meanwhile at Card Castle, Courtly pretentiously attempts walks through the gates but is bluntly rejected by the card guards. Her spell book then grants her the ability to disguise as someone she pictures (that being Lizzie Hearts in order to get into the party). Kitty also comes along and appears by a tree, suspecting that perhaps her mother had already arrived. She disappears to go and find her. Courtly uses a joker card when approaching the Queen of Hearts, who has lost sight of Courtly, though the card guards see different in their eyes but don't question the queen's judgement. Believing that Courtly in disguise is her long lost daughter Lizzie, the Queen embraces Lizzie and reminisces. Courtly finds it revoltingly cringeworthy that the Queen of Hearts loses her composure when speaking with her daughter, but she tries to keep her cool. Up on the roofs of Card Castle, Kitty finds her mother and greets her, but candidly asks her mother about the Storybook of Legends. Her mother strays from the topic and tells Kitty about her adventures, but Kitty points out that this is an emergency she's dealing with. Due to the fact that guests are not allowed in the party without presents, the Cheshire Cat gives away the Storybook of Legends by sending it off as a present for the Queen of Hearts. But because it's in the presents room, Kitty believes that sneaking in and grabbing it would be a slice. When Kitty actually enters the present room, she finds the book on top of a huge pile of presents and considers on getting help in retrieving the book. While Kitty is sorting her problems out, Courtly asks the queen again where the Cheshire Cat might be. The queen curtly informs Courtly that the Cheshire Cat arrived hours ago. Courtly is angered that she's been having at a wild goose chase for a while; she leaves. For the sake of her cover and identity, Courtly imposes the queen's cooperation and says they play an opposite game. For instance, the queen's frog footman apprises that her "daughter" is merely Courtly in disguise, but because of the opposite game in check, the queen doesn't believe him. Also, in the Wonderland valleys, the Red and White Knights are still fighting. Lizzie and her friends have finally arrived at Card Castle, the card guards confused because they allegedly let Lizzie (or Courtly) in earlier ago. Once they make their way through the gates, Lizzie spots her mother and runs to her. Kitty then appears in front of the girls, reporting her Storybook of Legends find. With four girls still aiding her in getting the book back, Kitty leads them to the present room. Lizzie, on the other hand, finds her mother readying for a round of croquet, but she hugs her mother and expresses her happiness in seeing her again. Still believing that what Lizzie is saying is the exact opposite, the queen is baffled but claims that she "doesn't love her" and throws opposite-compliments such as exclaiming how "horrid" her dress looks. Lizzie is unaware that the queen is playing a game and is absolutely distraught, soon breaking down. The Queen of Hearts then praises Lizzie's acting, but realizes that she'd lost the game by thoroughly expressing her thoughts without her opposite filter. Now taking note that what the queen's been doing was play an opposite game, Lizzie forgives her mother and hugs her again. But before anything else, Lizzie warns her mother about Courtly Jester. This immediately alarms the queen and the spell from Courtly's joker card is lifted. She and her daughter call on the card guards and command them to search the castle for the intruder. In the present room, Courtly is searching the present piles for the Storybook of Legends but is in no luck. Remembering that she can use magic, she recites a spell from the book and locates the book. Behind Courtly, the door to the present room opens and the five girls enter it. Courtly confronts them head-on and waves the Storybook in their faces. Kitty sneaks up on Courtly and tries grabbing it but fails and falls off the present pile. Angered, Raven uses her magic and teleports on several present piles but fails to get to Courtly's pile where she is flipping through the pages of the Storybook, trying to find Lizzie's page. Courtly soon finds Lizzie's page and is about to sign, when Raven swoops in and snags it out of Courtly's hands, toppling backwards in the process. The book falls to the very bottom and the girls at the bottom acquire it. An irked Courtly takes out her spell book and despite Raven's warnings, Courtly fires a first blast at Raven. Raven is shot backwards by Courtly's spell, but she uses her magic to shield herself from the impact of her fall. Raven crawls behind a present pile and disappears from Courtly's sight. Raven runs around and narrowly misses Courtly's blasts. Courtly starts aiming multiple at the same time until she finds Apple and Raven conversing behind a pile. Apple gives Raven the chance to choose whether or not if she wants to sign and inherit her mother's powers for the sake of protecting her friends. In the heat of the moment, Raven signs the book out of haste for the safety of her friends. Moments later, the card guards find Courtly in the present room, but Courtly pulls out her trump card: the joker disguising card. She convinces the guards to seize Raven, but Raven easily uses her magic to fling the card guards at Courtly. Courtly then fires a blast ball at Raven, whom easily evades that attack. Raven then reappears on a present pile and fires an even more powerful blast at Courtly. She leaps off the present pile she's standing on and onto another one behind her, now relying on her power blasts. She whirs them in at a high speed and fires them at Raven, who shields herself. Using her shield, Raven releases it and lets out a wave of dark energy which destroys several present piles at once. Now frantic, Courtly flicks through the pages of the spell book to find an even better spell. But before she can even begin an incantation, Raven swipes the spell book off Courtly with a flick of her wrist, absorbing all the magic inside the evil spells book. Raven then floats in mid-air, shooting Courtly down to the bottom of the present pile. Despite Courtly's obvious defeat, Raven doesn't stop there; she readies a finishing blow but Apple stands in front of Courtly, ordering her to stop. After Apple delivers a reminder to Raven, she snaps out of it and Courtly sneaks out of the room. The Queen of Hearts and Lizzie finally arrive in the present room and the queen gives Raven her thanks for vanquishing and stripping Courtly of most of her dark magic. Later, Raven is partying with everyone else and is given permission by the Queen of Hearts to lift the curse off Wonderland her mother cast. Upon the breaking of the spell, Raven also lifted the barrier between the worlds in the process. Briar calls Apple and Raven to the balcony where she confesses that she was the one who threw the Storybook of Legends down the well. Given the fact that people are capable of stealing destinies, Apple is convinced that the book is more troublesome than they realized, Apple notes that maybe it's time to put the tradition rule behind them and let the students decide on their own where they want to lead their destinies. Raven and Briar second that reasoning. Using a magic spell, Raven's magic disapparate the pages in the book and they disappear into the students. The party guests find the White and Red Knight dueling it out once again, but the White Knight knocks the Red Knight down. Now defenseless, the Red Knight surrenders and gives kudos to the White Knight's swordsmanship. However, once the White Knight takes off their armor, they reveal to be Darling much to everyone's shock. Darling would rather fill in the details of how she became the White Knight another time. Somehow, the story is concluded by the narrators who are unaware of what just happened. Regardless, they are displeased towards Brooke as she did so much just to interact with the students to help them instead of properly doing her job. But like the students she cares so much about, Brooke is influenced to forge her own path in life. Trivia * The Ninja Steel Rangers, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock (Pokémon), May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Luna (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Galvanax, Cosmo Royale, Ripcon, Madame Odius, The Villain Empire and The Crime Empire will guest star in this film. * In this film, Ryan has been signed to be Raven's helper by Principle Grimm. * In this film, Connor Lacey signs the Storybook of Legends and inherited the powers of the Evil Queen like Raven Queen. * In this film, the gang have the clothes like the gang when they first visit Wonderland. * Vrak, The Joker, Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious) and Negaduck will work for Courtley Jester and Nurse Nancy Cortex in this film. * In this film, Ryan F-Freeman finds a book of Wonderland and recites the spell backwards. * The excitement continues in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Dragon Games (full movie). * * * * * Scenes * The Beginning/The message from the narrator's daughter * The Evil Queen's backstory/Finding research of Wonderland * /Raven and her friends travel to Wonderland * Finding out that Raven and her friends are gone/Ryan finds a portal to Wonderland * Arrived in Wonderland/Catching up to Raven and friends * / *At Wonderland High's cafeteria/Meeting Courtley Jester * / * / * At the Queen of Hearts' birthday party/Meeting Lizzie Hearts' mother * At the present room/Ryan finds the Storybook of Legends * / */ Songs * *Do You Wonder * Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer